campolympiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Stafford
summary text here >.< ~ coming soon 'History' 'Life before Camp' He went to a normal High School in one of the big cities located in the US. Of course, as son of Aphrodite, he belonged to the popular group of students who are good-looking and famous in their school. Those who bully the nerds and others who aren't as handsome as them. But, even though he was one of them, he never said anything. He was more the quiet and silent guy and ignored those who, as he thinks, are not as good as him. Being hated by those, he didn't really care about that. For him, they were just ordinary and ugly. Nothing to care about. Jonathan had a very quiet and boring life. His father was able to give him the possibility to live a life with the 'rich' and of course, Jonathan didn't refuse. His step-mother, whom married his dad after a year, was also a very snob-ish person who thought she is the best looking around their area. Perfect match. Of course, he knew that she wasn't his real mother. He had many friends in both countries and was one of the popular kids, even though he wasn't in any school clubs. He didn't do sports either. He got good grades too. So you can say he was the perfect son, but that annoyed him when he turned 15. One day he went home late, coming back from a party. This was the first time he 'met' one of those creatures who want to kill demigods. His father did his best at protecting him. He did almost everything he could, so Jonathan could live a peaceful life. He thought he could do it until Jonathans' 18th birthday. He wanted to tell him everything then. In a short version he told him about how he met his mother, who was a goddess, and also how she dissappeared without saying a single word. 'Life at Camp' text coming soon~ 'Interest/Hobbies' Fashion Swordsmanship His Hair 'Weapons/Skills' Charmspeak Jonathan is not able to charmspeak others. Just the normal convincing with natural charm. He actually hates charmspeak, so he's glad that he is not gifted with that talent. He dislikes other Aphrodite children for using it, especially if they try to use it on him. Sword Hidden as a necklace, his strongest weapon is the celestial bronze sword called Kallisto ( which means most beautiful ). When in pendant form it looks like a silver dove with red gems as eyes. He is a skilled swordsman, which no one expects from him for being a child of Aphrodite. Daggers If he isn't able to use his sword, then his dagger comes in handy. He is skilled with them, but not as skilled as with a sword. Daggers are just small swords for him. He don't use them often or practices with them. Those are just for emergencies. 'Relations' Friends Kalina Ryans Enemies Leon Santiago Love None, at the moment. Being a child of Aphrodite, most people think he would have girlfriends everytime or be in love the whole time, since his mother is the goddess of love. But no, it's the opposite. Let them fall for you, then drop them like a hot potato. That's his motto, when it comes to love stuff. It's a little game among Aphrodite campers.